The Elevator
by luvlife987
Summary: What happens when Kate and Castle are locked in an elevator together with no cell phone service?
1. Chapter 1

Kate and Rick were sitting at Kate's desk, Kate was doing paper work, but Rick was staring at her, something that her loved to do. Esposito and Ryan walked up to the desk, "We are heading home, call us if you need us. Be kind though, tomorrow is Saturday, if I get another six in the morning call because you don't know how to turn on the coffee machine I will be mad."

"Yeah, and please no murders." Ryan said to Kate.

"Okay, I'll just call up the murderers in New York and tell them not to kill tomorrow because Ryan and Esposito don't want to go to work; I'm sure they will understand." Kate rolled her eyes, and dropped her green eyes back down to look at her paper work stack, at this point she'll be here 'till six in the morning.

"Boss gave us the keys to lock up." Esposito said while throwing keys at the detective staring at her paper work. Kate didn't even look up, she just graved them.

"Thanks guys, see you six in the morning sharp." She smiled letting them know that she was only joking.

Esposito smiled while walking with his partner Ryan to the elevator, "Oh, and Beckett, don't forget your broom that's in the parking lot."

"How could I forget it, it's my ride home." She screamed back at them as the elevator door closed muffling there laugh.

After a few minutes of Kate and Rick sitting alone in silence, Kate dropped her pen, and spins her head to stare at the man who had been staring at the back of her head for the past three hours of the dark New York night. "Go home Castle."

"Why so you can stay here all night and not get any sleep?"

"I have paperwork to do then I'll go home, why are you even here?"

"To make sure you go home." Rick said while staring at her rolling her big, green eyes.

"I can go home all by myself."

"I'm sure you can, the question is, will you?"

"I will." Kate said, knowing he was right, if she did all the paper work that was on her desk, she would be staying the night at the office.

"I'm telling you this now I will not be going home until you come with me. We are locking this office up together. You need sleep, and you are not sleeping at the office again."

Kate dropped her pen, "Fine, let's go, Castle." Kate said in defeat, she did need rest.

Castle smiled in pleasure while they got up and turned the only light that was still left on off. They then walked to the elevator and got on. "I am so glad you gave in because I have a date tonight and I don't want to be late." Rick said.

Kate rolled her eyes, great, she thought, the little green monster of jealousy will be visiting me tonight.

"So let me get this straight, if I would of never gave in you would have canceled the date?" She asked, but after she asked she bit her tongue wondering why she just asked him that. Why would he cancel his date tonight?

"Yes, I would have. I would be very unhappy about it, but I'd do it."

"You do realize it is nine already."

"I know. The date is ten o'clock at my house."

"Nice." She bit her tongue in jealousy, ugh, she thought. "Yeah right, a date at ten? I don't think it would be much of a date."

"Well is someone jealous?" Rick said looking at the green monster of jealousy. Kate's eyes lit up, shit, she thought, did she really just say that out loud?

Before Kate could respond, the elevator shook and stopped. "What the hell?" Rick asked Kate as he held on to the sides of the shaking elevator.

"I have no clue. Why won't the door open?" Kate asked in confusion.

"We are going to be locked in this elevator for a while aren't we?"

"Uh-huh." Kate said in horror. "Call Esposito and Ryan."

They both pulled out there phones, "Damn, my cell doesn't have service, does yours?"

His cell phone did, in fact he had four bars, but when would he get this chance again? "Nope, this sucks. I really was looking forward to tonight."

Kate rolled her eyes, and slid to the floor of the elevator. "Now what are we going to do?"

Kate then pulled out her nail filer from her purse and started to file her nails away, Rick came and sat down next to her. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Please review…but please be nice, this is my very first story and I am a horrible writer so the punctuation may be incorrect. If I mess up on something please tell me! I tried to keep them into character as best as I could. If you think I should continue, I will, but I would love to know your thoughts._


	2. Chapter 2

_First, I want to thank Shay! She is an amazing writer, and without her amazing advice chapter 2 would totally suck! So everyone thank Shay! Btw, Shay has been writing an amazing story called Denial, if you have not read for some reason…you are missing out big time! Very good!_

_Second, Thanks for all the subs, and reviews. They make me smile; I am so very happy someone enjoyed my ramblings! I hope chapter 2 doesn't disappoint!_

_Third, Sorry it took so long! It was mid-winter break last week. When I don't have school, I can't think! I do most of all my writing in Spanish and Math class, so it was hard to find time, and even generate the writing part of my brain. (Or any part of my brain). I will shut up now and let you read!_

_Again, sorry for my poor writing skills._

Alexis, for the third time, called her dad franticly, "Pick up, pick up, pick up." She was saying while pushing redial. Why wouldn't he pick up? He must have his phone on silent, she thought.

After a few moments of Castle staring at her, Kate turned around to look at him. "What?"

"I just never figured you for a girl who would file her nails in an elevator."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I sure as hell didn't plan for this, so all I have is a nail filer and gum."

"Well you could talk to me."

"Castle," She warned, rolling her eyes and turning her head to look at him.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted this either! I could be on my date tonight, but instead I'm in an elevator."

Kate wanted to comeback with a comment about what she had planned for the night, but what could she say? The truth? Taking a bath… by myself? Yeah right. She knew Castle would get too much entertainment out of something like that, so she said nothing.

"You want to play a game?"

"Like what?" She replied, growing more annoyed by the minute.

"Something fun," Rick said with a smile.

"What can we play in a freaking elevator that's _fun_?"

"Strip poker," Rick said, looking down at the screen of his phone as it flashed again. Good thing I put it on silent, he thought.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Do you even have cards?"

Rick smiled, "Does there have to be cards?"

Kate once again rolled her eyes.

The elevator went silent again, "Speaking of strip poker. Man, I was looking forward to tonight! It was going to be fun."

Kate had had enough. "Will you shut up!? She screamed. "I don't give a crap about some girl you were planning to have sex with tonight! So will you please just, shut…up."

"Wow…" Rick said, looking at the anger in her face.

"Sorry, but it gets annoying." She said, finally realizing what she had just done.

"Are you really that jealous? And for your information, it is a poker date tonight with the guys…no sex at all was planned." Rick said, trying to catch her eyes.

After a few seconds Kate replied, "I wasn't jealous, I was just annoyed."

Rick caught her eyes, "I'm sure."

After a few minutes of silence, Rick pulled out his phone to check how many times his daughter had called. He was starting to feel a little guilty for letting Alexis worry about him, but how many times was he going to get this chance? Kate turned to look at him and he jumped into an explanation, "Just checking the time."

She quickly grabbed the phone and stood up, this was the third time he checked the time. Yeah right!

She glanced at the bars of reception, "Six missed calls! No reception huh, Castle??"

"Really it has reception? Each time I checked it never had any." Rick said, playing dumb.

"Oh, I'm sure it never." Kate rolled her eyes, "You are _so_ lucky I don't have the energy to fight with you, or I would totally kick your ass."

Kate dialed Esposito's cell phone number, but the call never went through. She frowned, looking down to see the problem. The phone was dead. Now the freaking battery! Kate breathed out and closed her eyes, "The cell phone is dead, Castle. The freaking phone is dead! We had reception the _whole time_, but thanks to you, we'll be here all night! Thanks a lot."

Kate threw the cell phone at him, not giving a damn if it hit the floor. "Why the hell did you do it!?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to have some fun."

"Oh, so you think this is _fun_!?"

"Yes! When would I get another chance at being stuck in an elevator with you?"

"God, you're such an ass." Kate muttered, rolling her eyes and moving back to her bag. She let out a frustrated sigh, turning around and dropping to the floor next to him, a lot closer than she meant to.

"Kate…" Rick started.

"For your own good, _don't_ talk. I don't want to hear another freaking word from your mouth!"

"Hey Esposito, it's Alexis Castle."

"Hey girl, what's up? Boyfriend troubles again?"

"No, have you talked to my dad tonight?"

"Yeah, I saw him a few hours ago, isn't he home?"

"No! I've called him and Kate _millions _of times and they won't pick up."

"Really? Neither of them?"

"Yes!"

"Ok calm down Alexis, I'll go check out the station. They've probably just lost track of time. We'll find them."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Esposito hit the 'End' button, grinning as he punched in Ryan's number.

"Hey," Ryan said through the phone.

"Hey bro, meet me at the precinct ASAP. Castle and Kate haven't gone home, _and _they aren't answering their cell phones. You thinkin what I'm thinkin? Take a little trip to the station, bust em in the act?"

After a few minutes of silence, Rick broke it, "Can I have a piece of gum?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Why not?" She said while throwing him her bag. She didn't even think before she threw it, but like every day she had a copy of Heat Wave in there.

Rick looked through the bag, quickly finding the book instead of the gum. He smiled, pulling it out and looking over at Kate to see if she'd noticed. But she had her eyes on the floor. Finding a book mark, he quietly turned to page, still sneaking looks to make sure Kate wasn't aware. The page that was book marked was a particularly steamy one, page 105.

Rick glanced down at the yellow highlighted marks, on the dirty lines. Oh, this was _too_ good! He grinned. "Not only do you keep my book in your bag…" Her eyes widened as she looked up at him in horror. "But you have 105 _bookmarked_ and the sexy lines _highlighted_?"

Kate dived for the book instantly, glaring when he pulled it out of reach, "Castle!"

He laughed and pulled it away again, starting to read the highlighted sentences.

"_Nikki shut her eyes and pulled him closer, into her, his lips overwhelming hers, pushing them apart with their intensity, their violence…"_

"Stop, Castle, this isn't funny!" She screamed in his ear, while once again reaching for the book.

"_His hands slipped to her blouse, fiercely ripping it from her body as he drove her backwards and onto the bed…"_

"Castle! Shut the freaking book! Give it back!"

"_She moaned softly into his neck and Rook's hot breath scorched a trail of fire across her own. He held himself up with one hand, the other sliding to her back as he thrust_—_"_

"Rick!" She screamed for the last time as she made a dive onto him for the book. He stopped, letting it fall to the floor, and Kate suddenly realized they were inches apart. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rick bent forward and pulled her into a kiss. After a few minutes, both of them couldn't think. It quickly grew more heated and after a few more, it was almost out of control. Ricks hand moved to her shirt, undoing two buttons before someone pounded on the elevator door, it was Esposito.

Kate jumped back. Her heart was racing as she stared at him. What had happened? And what the hell was she doing?? She grabbed the book from the floor and stood up, putting it back in her bag.

"Hey Beckett! Are you in there?"

"Yeah! We're stuck!" Kate yelled. She glanced back at Rick, but found him frozen in the same spot. That's a first, she thought.

There was a pause before Esposito spoke again. "It looks like the power got shut off, something musta tripped it! Hold on just a sec!"

Just a sec? I couldn't be in here another minute, she thought. Freaking move it!

"Almost Beckett!"

Kate looked down in horror at her appearance, quickly buttoning up her shirt. She straightened it and fixed her hair, keeping her back turned to Rick, because she couldn't meet his eyes.

The elevator doors opened, and once more, she didn't look back, she just dashed out. When she got to the door, Esposito stood to the side and Ryan was just about to go in.

"Hey Ka—" Ryan said, as she brushed past his shoulder.

"Don't."

Kate didn't even bother to lift up her head to acknowledge him; she just rushed out the front doors.

Ryan got a confused look on his face and stepped in to find Rick on the elevator floor in shock. Rick just sat there, completely silent. Esposito tried to convince him to talk, to find out what had happened, but Rick didn't say a word.

"Castle… earth to Castle" Esposito said, while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Castle, what did you do man? Kate was so pissed just now she didn't even reply to me." Ryan added.

Rick just got up, ignored them and walked out. He hopped into a cab, leaving two very puzzled detectives in an elevator trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" It was what both were thinking, but it came out of Ryan mouth.

"Bro, I have no clue," He said, looking at Ryan. "Do you think they kissed or had a fight… how much you willing to wager?"

"Fifty on kiss, definitely!" Ryan said with a smile on his face.

"I say fifty bucks on fight." Esposito replied, grinning.

"Well how are we going to find out?" Ryan said, puzzled.

Esposito looked up and grinned. "Back up surveillance system, bro."

Ryan smiled, "But we don't have the keys."

"Damn… your right" Esposito said, while biting his lip.

"Beckett has the keys…right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah..." Esposito replied, trying to wonder what he was thinking. "So?"

"Well tomorrow when Beckett gets her coffee, we can steal them."

"Sounds like a good plan, bro." Esposito smiled.

"So, see ya in the morning?" Ryan said while walking out of the room.

"You know it, bright and early… don't forget the fifty bucks you'll owe me." Esposito said, while opening the door.

"Nope, I think you'll need to… wow… we are betting on our friends love lives. We're going to hell dude." Ryan said, while shaking his head.

Esposito nodded. "Yeah… we probably are." They then came together in a bromance hug and walked down the street in separate directions, eager to see what tomorrow would bring.

Kate lay on her bed, trying to fall asleep. She smiled as she touched her lips, wow, she thought. She had just kissed Castle… Just about more! What the hell happened? Did he even like her? Or was it just the moment? Two adults in an elevator? Or was it something more? He was a playboy… wasn't he? No way _she_ liked Castle. There was no way on earth she felt anything for him! Did she? She shook her head and laughed at the thought of talking to herself… wow she was pathetic. She turned to her side, smiled and closed her eyes to sleep.

_Okay…Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and I am once again sorry for it taking so long! Next chapter will be up in a few days! Maybe sooner if reviews? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Remember me? If you don't, I understand. I know, it's been months, and I am SO sorry. Trust me, life has been VERY busy. With school, field trips to DC, finals, end of year projects, and all the summer trips, it have been hard to find a minute to breath, let alone, write. And, if I got a second to breath I have been using that time to spend with friends or write another story that I have been working very hard on. (Yes, I've been cheating on The Elevator) The new story, so far, is an amazing adventure (or so I've been told by my lovely friends that are my story reading gene pigs….you know who you are) Big thank you to them, by the way. Anyways, it's called "Past and Present". Look out for it, "Past and Present" is my idea, but Shay [25SHA] has wrote so much that I consider it partly hers. A SUPER BIG thanks to her for that, and also she is my wonderful helper for this story.**_

_**I know, I ramble. Sorry.**_

_**So here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy:**_

* * *

Kate lay on her bed, trying to fall asleep. She smiled as she touched her lips. Wow, she thought. She had just kissed Rick Castle…what the hell happened? Did he even like her? Or was it just the moment? Two adults in an elevator type of thing? Or was it something more? No way she liked Castle, there was no way on earth she felt anything for him! Right? She shook her head and laughed at the thought of her talking to herself…wow she was pathetic, she thought. She turned to her side, smiled and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Kate sat in her chair with a pen in her hand as she stared off into space thinking. He totally set me up, wow. Okay maybe I do like him…since I can't get him out of my head! He must like me…right? He could have never even bothered to get me to go home…or he could have called Esposito or someone to get him out the minute they got stuck in there, but instead he lied. He could have gone to his stupid poker game, but he would rather be stuck in an elevator…with me? Yeah right, no reception! He freaking set that one up! What, was he hoping to get lucky? Her to want him? Because it damn well worked! God that kiss, she thought, as she raised her mug of coffee to her mouth. She woke up from her day dream when she realized the coffee was gone. She quickly spun her chair around when she noticed Rick walk through the door. He started to walk in her direction, but she got up quickly and made her escape to the break room as if she was a little kid running from her parents after she broke a vase.

"Kate," he said, calling after her as he followed her to the break room.

* * *

Ryan and Esposito got to the precinct, just a little after Kate did. They both went and sat at their seats as if it was a normal day. No one said anything to Kate; but they sure observed her from the other side of the room as she day dreamed and twiddled her pen around.

"Dude… she's got her head in the clouds. She defiantly kissed him." Ryan observed.

"No, if they kissed, Rick was the one who kissed her first." Esposito said pondering.

"If he did, was she into it?" Ryan asked Esposito as he stared at Kate, "Thought you said there was no kiss?"

"Shut up," Esposito said with a smile upon his face.

Ryan tapped his partner in the arm, "Look," He smiled, "she getting up…let's grab the keys."

"Oh, and here comes the writer boy," Esposito said to his partner. He wanted to stay and watch Kate's reaction.

"Come on, this is our only chance. We have to see what happened in that elevator." Ryan said as he got up and snatched the keys off of Beckett's desk as he walked by. Esposito followed him into the room, unlocked the door, and immediately sat down knowing they only had a small amount of time.

"This will be good," Esposito smiled and winked to his partner as he turned on the cameras.

* * *

Kate grabbed the coffee and began to fill up her cup when Rick handed her the sugar from behind.

She bit her lip as she swallowed hard, taking the sugar.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

"Kate, I want to talk."

Here it comes, she thought. "There is nothing to talk about," she said as she stirred her coffee and began to walk off. Rick ran to the door and blocked it with his body.

"Move," Kate instructed.

"Not until we talk." Castle said looking into her eyes.

* * *

"Look bro, I am right. Looks like all they did was fight. Cough up the fifty."

Esposito lifted his hand to turn off the tape when they saw Kate and Castle kissing very passionately.

"Wow," they both said in unison.

They turned to look at each other, "So I'm right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah…" Esposito replied in disbelief.

"Dude," Ryan said still amazed.

"I know…"

They both knew that Kate and Castle were attracted to each other, but wow. The kiss looked so intense.

"No wonder Beckett looks like an ADD kid that ate crack," Ryan said; making them both laugh.

"No she looks like a kid in heaven," Esposito corrected.

Esposito turned off the camera and they both left the room to see Rick against the door and Kate demanding him to move.

"Looks like we came back in time" Esposito said with a smile brushing his cheeks.

"Move Castle," she said. But this time instead of waiting for his reply, she shoved him out of the way. She shoved him so hard that he almost fell backwards. Kate walked to her desk and sat down feeling sorry, but she knew if she never got out of there, this paper work would never get done. Plus, if they were going to talk, it wasn't going to be here.

Castle sat quietly in his chair. Kate never looked at him once, but felt his stare. She couldn't look at him. Not now. At this rate, she wouldn't get anything done.

Beckett looked at her cell as it jumped across the table from the vibration. She picked up her phone to read a text from Castle, which said: _We need to talk._

Kate simply shut her phone and rolled her green eyes without looking at him. Her phone then jumped again, not even three minutes later, it jumped again. She frowned and opened her phone, of course they were two unread text from Castle. The first one read, _Don't roll your eyes. I'm serious!_ She rolled her eyes, and she opened the next one which read: _Can't avoid me forever Kate!_

She exhaled before giving him a reply; _Wanna bet?_

After a few minutes her phone jumped again, the text read: _We can't ignore what happened, Kate!_

She rolled her eyes. _Watch me!_

Kate bit her lip annoyed, without making eye contact with him. Was it pathetic of her to be scared of looking at him? That looking at him would soften her and make her fall to his feet. It was. He was degrading her without knowing it, she thought. The silence began to become more uncomfortable for them as the seconds without looking at each other became minutes.

Her phone rang. Something they were both wishing for, "Beckett." She smiled, "Be right there."

Kate got up without saying anything at all, knowing Castle would just follow her to the car, which he did. The car was almost more uncomfortable, which they both thought was impossible to come to. The silence was killing both of them. Rick leaned in and turned on the radio. The smell of his cologne made a chill go through her body.

The song started to play, _**I**__**don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you, dropping so quickly…**_

Of course the radio would play this song, right now, she thought. The song continued, _**Here in the silence, it's just you and me. I am trying not to tell you, but I want to, scared of what you'll say...**_

Great. Traffic. Awesome. How long does this song play? Thoughts rambled through her head, trying to ignore the music. _**Oh, I just can't take it. My heart is racing, the emotions keep spilling out.**_

The song finally ended. The radio man, Steve Olsen, announced the next song, "Here we go guys, haven't played this song in months, but today we've had so many request. 'The Kiss In The Elevator,' by The Pussy Cat Dolls."

Oh, Jesus Christ, and all that is good in this world, Kate thought before she changed the radio station to a news station.

* * *

Ryan shut the phone, "I've made so many requests that Jenny is going to think I've been cheating on her with the radio guy. Thank god they are finally playing the song."

"They better be listenin, bro."

"I know. If they are, the song will have them both thinking it's a sign."

"No bro, only you would think it's a sign," Esposito said shaking his head at his partner.

* * *

"The temperature will be around 70 degrees and we'll have a partly cloudy day with a low chance of rain later in the day."

Kate exhaled; finally, the awkwardness is clearing up with the rain.

"Heat Wave is one of Rick Castle's new books, and it's left everyone wanting more. But what makes this book so much better than his other books? Is it because this time he has a muse? But what about that sex scene, it's most certainly one of his best. Had us all wanting to take a cold shower, so what makes this one so well written? Is it because the relationship is real? What do you think? The question today: Is Rick Castle and the ever so savvy Detective Kate Beckett secretly together? Call in now while the line is open."

Of course that's the question of the day. Of freaking course. Kate wanted to slam on the brakes and fly out the window now.

* * *

"Today's question of the day is if they are together!" Ryan smiled.

"I know." Esposito rolled his eyes, "I heard. I'm standing right next to you, bro."

"We should call in," Ryan said.

Esposito lifted his phone from his ear, "I'm so many steps ahead of you."

* * *

"Oh, our first caller, what's your name, Sir?" The radio man asked. Kate bit her lip, just wanting it to stop.

"Hey, my name's Bob and I've got somethin to say about that question of the day. My wife loves Rick Castle's books, hell I don't even mind em myself. The Storm ones had some _good_ content, but the new ones are something else for the women, if you know what I mean. There's gotta be some truth to those scenes, I mean have you seen this detective Beckett? I think I speak for every man when I say Rick Castle, you are an idiot if you haven't tapped that."

"Wow. Well, thank you for calling in Bob."

Bob my ass. I am going to kill Esposito, Kate thought.

"Caller two, you're on the air."

"Hey, I'm John. I just wanted to say something about that what that other guy said. Detective Beckett is attractive, but that's no way to talk about a lady. I think if they're together it's their business, but I wouldn't be surprised if they make out in elevators every chance they get."

Kate could feel Rick's grin, just as much as she could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She couldn't dare look at him.

"Thank you for calling in John. Next caller, you're on."

Focus, she told herself as she reached for the switch to save herself any more humiliation. Rick moved to stop her. He spoke but his words faded into oblivion as his fingers brushed against hers.

Kate instantly shot her hand back to the steering wheel as if she'd touched a hot plate, cursing herself for reacting so visibly. She bit her lip, praying for the traffic flow to speed up.

* * *

"Sucking up to Beckett through the radio?" Esposito said, putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"What? That's just basic respect, man. That wasn't a way to speak about a lady."

They pause and look at each other.

"Plus" Ryan continues, "You're going to get your ass kicked for it. I'm not."

* * *

"Next caller you're on the air!"

"Hi, this is Robin Felix and I don't work with them, but I'm a publisher and I work with Rick Castle. I'm no detective, but when a man talks about a certain woman non stop, in my opinion he's pretty hooked. I've even asked Rick out on a date before, and he blew me off for 'work'. It's clear he's crazy about her. He wrote an entire book based on the woman! But the question's whether she's into him as much as he is into her."

"Well, I'm no detective, but I think the evidence might be pretty clear with these two. Final caller, what's your opinion on this fantastic pair?

"My name is Carla White, and I'm a _huge_ fan of Richard Castle, and I have to say, that sex scene was the best I've ever read! And for a man to write a book and a scene based on a woman that is that delicious, I think they are together. If not, then that detective is one stupid girl because she clearly has him in the palm of her hand. And Kate Beckett, if you're listening, if you don't want him, I'll have him."

"Well there it is folks, the public has spoken! Looks like this crime solving duo is set to become a crime solving _couple. _That is, if they aren't already. I know if I were Rick Castle-"

Kate bit her lip as she turned off the engine. They were here. Finally. She got out of the car without looking at him; she couldn't bear to face him after that car ride. He paused in his seat as she moved quickly toward the boys.

Ryan and Esposito stood against their car with phones in their hands, grinning.

"Bob and John," Kate glared at them.

"Oh, are you talking about our new detective and surveillance man? Nice guys." Esposito said, holding in a laugh.

"Yeah, very nice guys. I sadly heard from a little birdie yesterday that they are this close away from being fired for giving out false information on radio stations." Kate said; pinching her finger together, only leaving a little space.

"I know, I had no clue you guys were making out in elevators till John told me this morning. I would have never believe it had not he showed me the surveillance from last night." Ryan said; with a smile across his face.

Kate rolled her eyes, and gave them a glare before she suddenly sensed his presence behind her. She moved away, leaving Castle with the boys as she headed toward Lanie and the victim. The body looked like a male somewhere between the ages of twenty and thirty. He was left beside a bench for teens to find as they walked their dog through the park.

Kate paused, watching Lanie examine the victim as she gathered her thoughts. Did everyone know about the kiss? More than likely they did now.

She stepped closer and sucked in a breath. "What do we have, Lanie?" She hoped Lanie hadn't heard.

"We have one pissed off best friend because she had to hear about her girl's elevator make-out sessions from the two _guys_ that work with her." Lanie lifted her attention from the victim to face Kate, sternly. "Oh and we also have a body on the ground and the sky is blue." She rose an eyebrow at the detective. "And that's what's happening in your neighborhood while you're too busy to keep your best friend updated with what the hell is goin on in your life."

Kate bit her lip, deciding what to say as the tension between them made her feel uneasy. "We hardly did anything; it wasn't that big of a deal." she defended weakly.

"Okay, since when is making out with a man not a big deal? One, it's an elevator, which is so kinky I'm almost jealous. Two, it was with Castle. Three, it was with _Castle._"

"I know you're upset-"

"Of course I'm upset," Lanie interrupted, keeping her attention on her work. "What did you expect?"

Kate moved herself around to the other side of the body, and directly across from her best friend, noticing Castle stepping in their direction as she moved. She knelt down and caught Lanie's eyes, taking a deep breath and attempting to explain herself before Castle would reach them. "I don't know what it was, I'm still figuring that out, and I didn't want to tell my best friend until I did. Look, today's already been awkward and I promise I'll fill you in when it's just the two of us, but can we please just focus on the vic for now?...

Lanie glared jokingly. "You better."

"I will." Kate rolled her eyes and smiled, gladly feeling the tension lift.

"His name is John Whitney; he was shot once in the back of the forehead with a nine mil caliber. Killed him instantly. His wallet is still in his hand, and he has abrasions all over his body that were made post mortem. They aren't deep, but enough to hurt like hell. My best bet is he was tortured." Lanie recited with Castle appearing the moment she started, taking his place next to Kate.

* * *

Kate rode the elevator down alone. Today was a hard day, consisting of ridiculous text messages from Castle, paperwork, horribly awkward car rides, annoying co-workers, and a murder. The day was long, and she longed for a warm bath and a glass of wine to clear her head. The elevator door opened to reveal Castle standing against the precinct door. Kate thought he had left with the boys twenty minutes ago, but of course, he never.

"Figured this would be the only way to catch you," he said, smugly smiling and knowing his plan worked.

The shocked Kate walked out of the elevator and bit her lip, choosing her words wisely.

"Fine, you know what? I'm tired, it's late, and I want to go home. So let's just get this over with." Kate said with an annoyed tone in her voice. Each word she took a step closer to him.

"That kiss," she paused to catch his eye. "It was meaningless." She finished with little confidence; as if she was still convincing herself it was true. "It was nothing," she continued, "the product of adrenaline and frustration."

Despite her words, she was now calm and collected as she moved so close to him that she could feel the heat coming off of his body.

Castle swallowed hard, "Not on my end. There is something between us to have a kiss like we had and you know it. You're just afraid of taking chances."

"I am not."

"Then admit it."

"No," She argued.

"Just admit it, you like me."

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Fine, I'm attracted to you. But just because I am, it doesn't mean we need to act on it. I don't break the rules, Castle."

A smile appeared on his face, "Chicken."

"I am not." She said; rolling her eyes.

"Then say it."

"Will you move if I do?"

"No guarantees."

"Fine," She flew her arms up in the air, "I like you!"

"Good! I like you too."

"Fine."

"Fine," he repeated.

They both looked at each other with a long awkward pause. Castle soon broke the silence.

"Now what?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I don't care…just move."

"What will I get if I move?"

"You walk away without being shot."

"But you said you liked me."

"And I'll show you just how much I do if you don't move."

"That's a turn on, Kate."

"Oh, really?" She asked as she moved in close, "Does this turn you on too?"

"Yes," he blubbered.

Kate grabbed the handle of the door, as she gently moved towards his mouth. Now, only inches away. She pulled back before he could react and darted out the door. Castle grabbed the newly opened door and managed to lightly catch the palm of her hand. He pulled her gently towards his body in the brightly lit sidewalk, before kissing her softly. He pulled back, moving his mouth to her ear as he whispered; "Now you can go home."

Then knowing he left her begging for more, turned and walked off, leaving a stunned Kate watching him walk away on the dark, cold, streets of New York. She smiled before bringing her hand up to touch her lips softly.

_**Okay, thank you for reading! Again, I am so sorry about how long it took. Reviews would be really nice, even if they are reviews yelling at me for how I took this story, or how long it took for me to post. Also, I would love to hear your ideas of how I should continue, or if you think I should stop here.**_

_**Just a note to people who mentioned it the lines from pg. 105 in chapter 2 were written by Shay [25SHA] they are not from the book. **_

_**Another reminder: Make sure you keep an eye out for "Past and Present". It'll be a fun, very long, ride with fast updates because half of it is already written. It should be up soon. =)**_


End file.
